


unconventional armour

by schittyfic (sixtysevenlmpala)



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Irresponsible handling of powdered donuts, Jukebox Prompt, The Rick Owens Jacket, dan is a big old ball of anxiety, eug is a good dad, first episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/schittyfic
Summary: Written for Lisamc21's prompt: Dan wearing his personal leather jacket for the first episode like a safety blanket for his anxiety.He’s the new guy. He’s the kid who called his dad up with a crapshoot of an idea and magically had it turned into a show. The desperate ache to prove himself, to finally find his own light to step into is like a ball of lead he’s dragging with every step onto the set.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	unconventional armour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisamc21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisamc21/gifts).



> Somehow finishing these few little words after a week from hell feels like... a big ol' achievement for me, friends.
> 
> (We're just assuming the first episode was _actually_ the first one filmed, for these purposes.)
> 
> Enjoy. 💛

*

Dan is excited. He _is_. It’s the first day, the first episode, the beginning of something he’s barely dared to dream of. 

It’s just that he’s running on about twenty minutes of restless sleep, too wired on the _what ifs_ and the paralysing fear that, despite the handshakes and the contracts and the excitement in the network rep’s eyes, people are just waiting for him to trip up. He’s the new guy. He’s the kid who called his dad up with a crapshoot of an idea and magically had it turned into a show. The desperate ache to prove himself, to finally find his own light to step into is like a ball of lead he’s dragging with every step onto the set. 

Everyone around him is moving at double time, leaving him lost and scrambling to catch up. The crew, the cast - _his_ cast, for _his own_ show - they’re all bustling and chattering and generally showing zero evidence of the sickening nerves Dan's been fighting all morning. It’s really not helpful.

"That's one of yours, isn't it?"

"Hm, what?" Dan spins on his heel amid the chaos, hands flailing out at his sides, to find his dad standing before him, casually munching on a donut from the catering spread.

"The jacket," Eugene says, his eyes crinkling with a knowing smile as he gives the lapel a sharp tug, with a blessedly powdered-sugar-free hand. "One of yours."

Dan glances down at it, then back at his dad. "Um, yeah. Well. We have a lot of great options in wardrobe, but - I thought it was a good fit.” His voice falters a little in the face of his father’s towering experience and accolades, and he tamps down the gut instinct to hand over to him, to ask _Is this wrong? Should I change it?_ “It’s a good fit.”

Those thick eyebrows dart upwards, then wriggle into an expression between amused and curious. He’s always been far too adept at reading Dan. Unconsciously, Dan twitches the sleeves down further over his knuckles, almost enough to hide the four bands of silver which feel so unnatural on his fingers. The sense of protection he’s felt wrapped around him in high-quality leather since he slipped the jacket on in his trailer is probably the only thing keeping him from running back there to hide. It’s the most fashionable suit of armour he owns.

“Anyway, it’s Rick Owens. I need to wear it approximately seventy more times to get my money’s worth.”

He’s talking shit, and Eugene’s eyes twinkle like he knows it. He claps Dan on the shoulder once, firm and warm, with a tight squeeze. It’s grounding, but it also makes Dan want to cry a little. “It’s a lot, isn’t it, son?”

“Yeah. Yep, you could say that.”

Eugene polishes off the donut, dusts the powdered fingers of his hand together, and then places it on Dan’s other shoulder, so he has no choice but to look his dad in the eyes. “You’ve got something special here, kiddo. So whatever you need to do - you do it. Because I wanna see you bring it to life.”

Dan swallows hard and nods, feeling silly in the knowledge he’s been found out, but he never truly expects to get anything past his dad - he’s always seen him, for better or worse, inside and out. “Okay.”

Eugene smiles and steps back, giving him a once-over. “It really is a good fit, though. For David.”

“Right,” Dan laughs gently. “Thanks, Dad.”

Looking down at the outfit, Dan fidgets with the jacket for the millionth time, adjusting the lay of the lapels and the collar - and then he catches sight of a smudge of white, on the shoulder of his _very black_ , and _very expensive_ jacket. 

“Umm. Tell me that is not what I think it is.”

Eugene’s face morphs into a falsely-shocked gasp of surprise, mouth shaping a perfect ‘o’ as his brows climb to his hairline. His hands start waving around and his voice drawls out like it always does when he’s searching for a way to talk himself out of trouble. “Well, hey now, that could have _easily_ been there already… there are a lot of things that _look_ like powdered sugar…”

“Oh my fucking  _ god, _ Dad!”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please do leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Alternatively, come yell at me on [tumblr](https://schittyfic.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Wear your masks, get your vaccines, stay safe. 💛


End file.
